


1782

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 全篇臆造。假设拉法耶特侯爵真的履行了福吉谷聊天时的承诺邀请康纳酱去法国，而谢伊偶遇了他。（只是想着写了好多谢伊回北美的故事，偶尔换康纳酱去看他也不错？师兄弟中心无差，但海爹不可避免地存在感很强。
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Shay Cormac & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 7





	1782

谢伊站在异国淡蓝色的屋顶边缘，俯瞰下方的林荫道。时值冬末，高居青石地面之上、交错而生的树木枝干不再萧条，已经有了几分新绿的征兆。和季节一起复苏的还有巴黎各家公馆与宅邸中的社交活动。而今年的热闹比往年更甚。虽然没有签订官方合约，但法国与新近诞生的美国已是事实上的盟友，故而，看重利益的贵族与嗅到商机的生意人都争着为从新大陆凯旋而归的拉法耶特侯爵接风洗尘。

刺客猎人一贯对这类场合避之不及，也不擅长像其他高层那样混在上位者中间运筹帷幄。找到先行者之盒后，他在法国蛰伏了五年多，等待一道迟迟不来的命令——召他回去的命令。然而，大团长只是叫他保管好圣器，如有可能的话继续寻找其它，自己则带着其余几人投身于殖民地“更为实际的事业”。

那就这样吧。谢伊把那张写着简短密文的羊皮纸扔进炉火。不管在哪个阵营，他注定要做一个离群者，一匹孤狼。

但北美接踵而至的剧变还是让他渐渐坐不住，分册也几乎完全与他断了联系。他毫不怀疑骑士团会继续存在下去，以这样或那样的形式，混在面目模糊、阶层各异的人群中就像滴水汇入大海；可大厦将倾时个人的作为那么有限，徒劳得近乎悲哀——他对此深有体会——海瑟姆又那么心高气傲，他想象不出这个人面对惨淡终局的时候会是什么表情。然后他意识到自己连大团长现在长什么样都不知道。二十多年的光阴可以改变多少事情啊。

于是他不请自来地尾随这位刚刚帮助美国革命取得胜利的侯爵，试图旁听到什么有用的一手信息。作为一位收获不少功勋的将领，侯爵不仅谈吐温和，而且难以置信地年轻，要靠打着卷的白色假发才能增添一些老成。和外表完全不同的是，据说他在关键时刻为查尔斯·李收拾残局，帮华盛顿保下不少人马，甚至还作为外国人统领一支部队，参与了战争后期的好几场重大战役。

看来海瑟姆这回在人身上押注的运气特别差。

就在谢伊觉得听得差不多了，可以从闹哄哄的室内乐、绅士的自吹自擂与贵妇的调笑中抽身的时候，他偶然瞥见一个不太寻常的人影，抱着胳膊藏在花园墙角树木浓密的阴影中。虽然谢伊现在很少在巴黎分册的地盘上狩猎刺客，但多年被伏击的经验早已刻进本能。他开启鹰眼，发现对方并不显出敌意的红色。这不能说明什么，潜行者暴露之前都这样。于是他静悄悄地从屋顶跳到树上，往花园角落靠近，直到能清楚地看到那个人的着装与长相。

那确实是一个刺客。哪怕枪套和背带都是空的，没有在这种场合携带明显的武器，可他穿着刺客的袍子，戴着刺客的兜帽，护臂上和腰带上甚至还有刺客的徽记，袖剑一定随时可以出鞘；他的个子很高，相貌几乎和侯爵一样年轻，只是肤色比其他人深得多。据他从法国兄弟会的只言片语里窃取到的信息，符合这些特征的人只有一个。

谢伊还在犹豫要不要先下手为强的时候，刺客忽然说话了，声音不大，刚好能让树杈上的捕食者听到。

“你们追得真够远。”他抬起头，浅褐色的眼睛藏在帽檐下面，在渐晚的天色和灯火下晦暗不明。

“这话该轮到我说。”谢伊回敬。

气氛只剑拔弩张了一瞬。他们立刻意识到双方都误会了什么，也意识到在大半个巴黎名流都出席的花园派对上明着打起来不是个好主意。于是刺客一边用余光盯着宾客，确保他们不会突然从交谈中分心，一边慢吞吞地往花园侧边挪过去，推开栅栏门，闪到附近人迹罕至的偏僻小道。

“你一定是康纳，阿基里斯的接班人。” 谢伊依旧踩在树枝上，不想轻易放弃高处的优势位置，“没想到北美的刺客大师会出现在这里。”

“你还是下来吧，我不想一直仰着头说话。”刺客没有否认，只是歪过头把脸偏向一边，“站在上面也没用，我早就学会了格外留意头顶的动静。”

“哦？被谁从空中伏击过吗？”

康纳打量着谢伊，像是在猜测年长者的身份。“没错，”他说，“被我父亲。”

谢伊在树枝上坐下来，离康纳近了一点。“你父亲什么样？”

这个突兀的问题让康纳皱起眉头：“没猜错的话，他和你们是一伙的。为什么问这个？”

“我是问，他长什么样。”谢伊继续道。

“头发是白的，扎起来，总戴着帽子，一副贵族派头。脸有点瘦，个子跟你差不多高，看起来比实际年轻。”康纳说，“怎么，你见过他？”

“从前认识。”谢伊回答。

“我大概知道你是谁了。”康纳戒备地抱起胳膊，“阿基里斯提过父亲原来有一个手下，从兄弟会叛变过去的，后来被派到远离美洲的地方，一直不见踪影。”

“幸会，”年长者点点头，“我是谢伊·寇马克。”

“希望你今天的目标不是我的朋友，寇马克。”康纳说，有意重复了一遍那个不太常见的姓氏。

“我只是来参加宴会，”谢伊说，“你没在执行任务？”

“这和你无关。”康纳说。

“也是。”谢伊重新在树上站起来，“我该走了，和你聊天很愉快。”

康纳瞪了他一会儿。拉法耶特侯爵很快找了过来，还以为年轻人因为不熟悉环境而走丢了。“你竟然在这儿！”他说，“说好了要请你见见我的家人，他们已经到了——”

谢伊藏在树顶，看着刺客有些别扭地重新加入宴会的人群，在异邦的相貌与话音中显得那么粗砺、直白、格格不入，就像一把被柔软羽绒与蕾丝花边团团裹住、不知该朝向哪里的利刃。他笨拙地接受那些头发高高盘起、扑着白色香粉、脸庞圆润的年轻妇人的问好，经受着她们用带着口音的英语发出的无害的好奇和疑问，躲闪着防止不小心踩到她们缀满冗余布料的裙摆，比方才和圣殿骑士对峙的时候要紧张得多。应付谈话的间隙，康纳忽然扭头又往树的方向望了一眼。谢伊下意识地往枝条更密集的地方躲，差点脚滑摔到地上。

会再见面的。谢伊想。

不过谢伊没料到刺客会先找上他。百无聊赖的日子里，圣殿骑士养成了在城市高处散步的习惯。这里的房顶不像殖民地那样密布枪手，只有高低起伏的烟囱、平滑的屋瓦与精心摆放的花篮与盆栽。他得以完全放松、不受打扰地在建筑物间攀爬跳跃，或者挑个合适的地方观赏太阳沉落在比北美繁复宏伟数倍的天际线上。

某个傍晚，他听到背后传来瓦片轻微的响动，那个穿着蓝白袍子的年轻人从屋檐翻了上来。之前在花园，康纳走路很慢，所以谢伊没有注意到他动作里明显的不协调。而刺客丝毫没有掩饰的意思，才往前几步就停下步子靠在旁边的山墙上。

“寇马克，”他略过客套，直截了当地说，“骑士团北美分册已经瓦解了，你为什么还在？”

我为什么还在？谢伊几乎被逗笑了。“我也想不明白。”他说，“可能是因为迄今还没有人成功把袖剑捅进我的脖子？”

康纳没有说话。

“也可能是因为被干掉之前谁都没来得及发命令叫我回去？”谢伊继续道。

康纳还是沉默着，靠在墙边一动不动。

“小伙子，”谢伊换了种不耐烦的语气，“你是来给未完成的工作收尾的话，建议我们速战速决，不要在无谓的对话上浪费时间。”

“不，”康纳终于开口，“也许他们不需要你，也许你的作为并没有给他们带来好处。”

谢伊这次结结实实地笑了：“当了二十多年叛徒，没想到竟然会由一个刺客跑来指责我不是一个合格的圣殿骑士。”

“我没有指责你，我是在问你。”康纳稍微倾身，语气平淡，“如果真是这样，你怎么办？”

谢伊在脑海中飞快地揣摩这番问话的目的。挑拨离间？二次策反？这个神色质朴、在社交场合沉默寡言的年轻人看起来根本使不出这些伎俩，何况北美分册的确不复存在，这么做毫无意义。他往前走了两步，康纳有些不适地抬起胳膊挡在身前，但没有退后。

“不要挑战我的信念，刺客。”他说，“我也懒得多想兄弟会的信条，只关心你们能不能从始至终地贯彻它。”

康纳摘下兜帽，揉了揉头发，本来就有些凌乱的辫子更加乱蓬蓬的。他的脸很方正，皮肤光滑，颧骨附近有一道浅浅的疤痕，不像谢伊眼睛上的那么狰狞。可那张脸上有一种与依然年轻的外表不相称的澄澈的疲累，像是云层在明亮的太阳前面投下的影子。

这场语焉不详的对谈让两人陷入一种诡异的循环。他们花了很多时间互相跟踪、试探，寻找与敌意或者阴谋有关的蛛丝马迹，但都一无所获。康纳此行只是应拉法耶特侯爵的邀请拜访他的家庭，毕竟他们曾经为蓝衣军的胜利并肩作战，这份友谊与兄弟会的事务并无关系。而谢伊确实和过去二十年北美分册的行动难有瓜葛，在殖民地揭竿而起之前对新生刺客更是一无所知。他游离在教团之外，一如年轻时耗费大量年月在世界边缘航行。

不久，拉法耶特侯爵接受路易十六的表彰，被授予准将军头衔。康纳显然不怎么适应那种隆重的场合，谢伊对凡尔赛宫也并无好感——某种意义上，他最重要的任务与整个前半生都在此终结。在人群中，侯爵重申他对新大陆的热爱，像几年前在福吉谷那样笃定慷慨：欧洲以悠久的文明与华丽的外表自诩优越，却对内里的腐败与黑暗充耳不闻；而殖民地虽然外在脏乱破败，却潜藏着无与伦比的生命力。他盼望新大陆胜利的荣耀能给予垂垂老矣的法兰西某种启示。

“可是，我也听说‘在战争当中没有荣耀’。”谢伊大摇大摆地站在年轻的刺客旁边，装作他在北美的旧识。

“从哪里听说的？”康纳问。

“一位上校，”默然片刻之后，谢伊简洁地回答，“也是一位朋友和导师。”

“然而人们的抗争无法阻止。”康纳说，“同样无法阻止的，是旧大陆的积习被原原本本地带到新世界。”

“是吗？”

“爱国者的宣言中没有留给我族人的位置。”康纳回答，“在我帮助华盛顿夺取胜利的时候，我的村子选择站在英国人那边，并因此遭遇灭顶之灾。”然后他走到远离宾客的地方，在墙角找了一张长椅坐下，隐藏在人群中仿佛根本不曾存在。

“所以，你看，也许我的族人不需要我，也许我的作为并没有给他们带来好处。”康纳继续说，摊开一只手，露出空空的掌心。

这句话再次让谢伊感到烦躁。“海瑟姆该把我叫回去。”他说，“我们在原住民与奴隶贸易的看法上与你一致。我们本可以提供帮助，就像曾经帮助奥奈达人——”

康纳摇了摇头。“你听上去就和父亲的其他手下一样。这不是我们的战争，只是在我们的家园上发生的别人的战争。没有人能提供真正解决办法，而你们都一样高傲，不肯认识这一点。”

“你的这位侯爵朋友有什么不一样吗？”

“没有不一样。”康纳说，“但他保证会返回美洲，敦促华盛顿与莫霍克人和谈。”

谢伊忽然被一种奇特的厌烦席卷。这种感觉是如此强烈，以至于他浑身紧绷的肌肉都跟着酸痛难耐，好像一直以来被他忽略的逐年增长的年纪突如其来地显出了威力。他把手掌贴在旁边的大理石廊柱上。符合社交礼仪的着装不包含手套，冰凉的触感紧贴皮肤。这种沉寂的白色石料大概也是从某个人迹罕至的山峦之中开凿出来，以特定人群的审美与工艺雕饰而成，摆在众人景仰的庭院之中，受到众多计谋、逢迎与交易的洗礼，并不懂得哀怜与喟叹。

“我要立刻动身回巴黎。”年长的圣殿骑士说，“我讨厌凡尔赛。”其实他也不怎么喜欢巴黎，只是不想听上去满腹牢骚。

趁着宾客闲聊的时候，他们同侯爵简单地打了招呼，扯了个理由离开了那个华美繁复得让人眼睛疲累的地方，骑马横穿城郊。一路上谁也没有说话，身份敌对的杀手与猎人在怪异的静默中并肩而行，只有马蹄陷在泥泞地面中的声响。天色很阴沉，接近傍晚的时候云霞也没有色彩。

“要下雨了，我们应该找个地方躲一下。”谢伊说。

“下雨不会影响我赶路，”康纳还是拉着缰绳，没有慢下来的意思，“而且是你说要尽快回巴黎。”

“我只是想尽快离开凡尔赛。”年长者抿着薄薄的嘴唇，有些不快，“你可以继续走，我要去附近歇一歇这把老骨头。”

康纳露出犹疑的神色，像是怀疑他想要避开自己去干什么不可告人的勾当，还是跟了上来。他们在城市边缘找到一家酒馆，里面已经聚集着半醉的工人和农夫，用浓重的鼻音和外乡人难以分辨的方言呼三喝四。即便不全懂，谢伊也能猜到那些内容多半十分粗野。康纳从进门起就是一副憋着气难以呼吸的表情，径直找最角落的椅子坐下，用兜帽挡着脸。雨已经下下来了，隔着窗子能闻见蒸腾而起的土腥气和灰尘的味道，室内随即变得更为气闷与聒噪，还没有开始喝酒脑袋里就嗡嗡作响。而那些人还举杯唱着什么不成调子的东西。

“他们在嚷嚷些什么？”康纳问。

“他们抱怨国王在新大陆一掷千金，却舍不得分给自己的农民一口面包。”谢伊说。

康纳扫了一眼面前和酒水一起端上来的又干又硬的乳酪。门边几个闹够了的酒客正四处打量想找些新乐子，两个装束齐整、讲着外语的陌生人理所当然地成为了目标。

“哟，来了个老爷。”他们晃晃悠悠地拖着步子靠近，手里半满的酒杯跟着晃荡，几乎要溅到谢伊身上。年长的圣殿骑士叹了口气，用手扶住额头，懊恼这身衣服在乡间确实有些招摇。酒客得寸进尺地弯腰打量着他们：“现在美洲来的野人也和上等人平起平坐了？我们都只配给他们擦鞋哩。”

康纳显得十分习惯这种事态，甚至给年长者递了一个不要惹事的警告眼神。

“先生们，”谢伊谨慎地侧过半边脸，“我们只想安静地喝一杯，马上就会离开。”

然而，一个杯子摔在他们面前，浑浊的酒液到底还是喂给了桌板和地面。“怎么——不为了法兰西与美利坚——嗝——的伟大友谊干杯吗？”

“行了，我们现在就走。”刺客正要起身，谢伊已经反手把杯子抡回了挑衅者脸上。

“À votre santé.” 他平静地说。

一段时间过后，两人坐在远离酒馆的屋顶上淋成了落汤鸡。谢伊仰头捏着鼻子，试图止住正在往外冒的血。雨水顺着他的脸颊一直流到衣领里。

“他们只是几个农夫，没必要动手。”康纳说。

“正因为是农夫，我才故意让了几拳。”谢伊恼火地瞪着他，“你真觉得我的身手退化到会被几个混混揍得鼻青脸肿？还有这些酒渍，回去又要被啰嗦的佣人唠叨……该死，我们本来是去避雨的！”

康纳没再说话，原地着摆弄自己的手指。顾念对手的平民身份，他没有参与刚才那番混战，只是在年长者爬墙的过程中拉了他一把。谢伊不会知道，在那个瞬间，年轻人忽然回想起在着火的仓库里把险些掉到楼下的父亲拉上来的时刻。他们的手臂同样结实有力，也都带着上了年纪的人特有的瘦削触感。

“一场战争接着一场，法王的口袋简直穷得叮当响……这几年粮食短缺和债务问题都很严重，你那个满腔热血侯爵朋友总不会不知道吧？饿肚子的人什么都干得出来，讲英语的走在路上都被当成靶子了。”谢伊还在发火，“等美国意识到和英国人做生意更加有利可图，他们就会在谈判桌上抛弃法国重新相亲相爱。外交上捞到好处都是虚的，这种情况下更要紧的事是保住国王的脑袋——谁还去管你在大洋彼岸打赢了几场仗。”

“听起来和独立之前的殖民地有些类似。”康纳说。

“全世界都没有什么不同。”谢伊说。

“……你的口气听起来和我的父亲很像。”

“不可能。”谢伊连脑子都没过就飞快地否认，依旧死死地捂着鼻子。

年轻人又摆弄了一会儿手指。“所以……我的父亲什么样？”

谢伊看向他。康纳的脸色没有变化，好像在问一件与己无关的事情。这个问题确实把谢伊难住了。他没有办法用一两句话概括，没有人可以。除了在语言上的笨拙，更有可能的是，没有人真正了解过海瑟姆·肯威。

最终他缓慢地开口，徒劳地斟字酌句：“头发是黑的，外表很体面但是挺冷淡，不说话的时候有点吓人。下命令和做事情都很果断，好像从来不会失败。”

康纳歪过头：“但他失败了。”

“我还在这儿呢。”年长的圣殿骑士说，就着雨水擦去脸上残留的血痕。

从那天起，两人达成了一种奇特的、未曾言明的理解与休战。同时，他们心知肚明这种和平建立在多么脆弱的根基之上——全仰赖于康纳不去询问1776年谢伊在凡尔赛宫干了什么，而谢伊不去细想1781年康纳在乔治堡干了什么。拉法耶特侯爵依旧友好，在忙着四处会客与讲演的间隙与他们会面，透露自己正在协助西法联军进行向英属西印度群岛发兵的准备。不过，如果富兰克林大使那边会谈的进展顺利，这次行动永远不会真的付诸实施。一旦将这些横跨大洲的战事摆平，他就可以心无旁骛地处理国内的事务，效仿北美做出一些改变，比如劝说国王重新召开三级会议。

“这恐怕有点儿难，侯爵先生，”谢伊说，“毕竟，北美殖民地从一开始就没有国王。”

也许是因为不清楚谢伊的来头，侯爵对这种危险的发言一笑置之，只当是一个外国人不明就里的抱怨，转头又和康纳聊了几句，询问他接下来的行程。得知年轻人打算不久就返回美洲，他十分热忱地介绍了几位顺路的船长。毕竟，这次来法国名义上算私事，再加上要避人耳目，康纳并没有驾驶天鹰号，回去的时候需要捎带。

“这又是何必，”直到走出侯爵的宅邸，谢伊才发话，“你可以坐莫里根号回去。”

“那谁给你把船开回来？”康纳一脸疑惑。

“不是你想的那样，”谢伊轻巧地攀上高处， “哪怕没有命令，我也是时候回北美了。”

“回去干什么？”康纳问。

“给你添乱啊，大师。”谢伊用明显戏谑的口吻回答。昏黄的街灯都点起来了，夜间的巴黎更为繁华，衣裙窸窣之间腾起不符季节的花香，砖石路上响着马蹄与车轮清脆的声音。怀揣一代人无可弥合的过往和某种同根同源的忧虑，他们一同俯瞰这个病入膏肓的旧世界腹地，被一个动荡时代中过于温软的夜色笼罩。

而康纳直起身子，起初还有些勉强地撑着腹部附近——一种旧伤未愈的信号——之后却忽然洒脱起来，开始沿着屋檐缓和的弧度自由奔跑。谢伊看到他越过阳台花架，踏上店铺招牌，踩着精致的石头浮雕与漆成金色的扶栏，伸展、跳跃，强悍而美丽，仿佛敛着翅膀低低地掠过夜空的一只鹰。

有风吹在谢伊脸上，带起几缕散落下来的灰白额发。短暂的犹疑过后，他跟了上去。

Fin  
2020-08


End file.
